phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Skiddley Whiffers
|image = Skiddly whiffers photo.jpg |season = 3 |production = 311A |broadcast = 132 |story = Jim Bernstein |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Chong Suk Lee Tom Minton |director = Jay Lender |us = August 26, 2011 |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "Tour de Ferb" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas, Ferb and the gang build a giant version of a childhood game, using Danville as the central location. Meanwhile, Candace, torn between busting her brothers and playing the fun game, ends up playing along with them so that she can carry on her title of "Skiddley Whiffers Queen." On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to deal with Vanessa growing up and wanting to be a typical teenager. He drops her off on a camping trip with her friends, but can't cope with leaving her alone, so he disguises himself as a fellow camper, and along with Agent P's help, tries to protect her. Episode Summary Songs *Kronk for Hire *Skiddley Whiffers (Song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks into a music room. He plays a few notes of his theme song on a guitar, opening a hatch under an amplifier. Perry falls through the hatch into a decorated lair, celebrating his 999th lair entrance. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-skiddley-whiffers/EP009488470221 *The pieces that the characters are in are: Phineas in a fedora, Ferb on a nose, Isabella in a hairdryer, Baljeet on a unicorn, Buford in a truck, and Candace in a sneaker. *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand Friday, August 19, 2011. *This episode reveals that Vanessa and her friends are all allergic to bee stings. *Candace is a fan of Skiddley Whiffers. *Phineas' third favorite number is five. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz has an hydrant stucked in his leg. Continuity *This is the third time Agent P helps Doofenshimrtz in a project involving his daughter Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Brain Drain"). *The song Kronk for Hire plays again ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Mom's Birthday", etc.). *Fourth episode with a Big Idea based on a game, puzzle, or activity ("We Call it Maze", "Brain Drain", "Got Game?"). Allusions *'Monopoly': The game pieces used for the game Skiddley Whiffers are an allusion to the ones used Monopoly which are a racecar, a shoe, a hat, and a thimble. *Whiff-O, the company that makes Skiddley Whiffers, bears a strong resemblance to Wham-O, the real-life company which makes such classic toys as the Frisbee and Hula Hoop. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Logan Miller as Johnny References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes